Beautiful sins
by SweetnWild
Summary: Finny and Sierra have gotten close. Then he gets an unusual order. Sexy stuff coming up-I'm new to smut so I want to know what you think. Ciel Genderbent!


Hi everybody. I've been working on ideas to put Finny in(it drives me crazy that everyone talks like they love him but never do decent art or put effort into stories), make him a little more sexy, but of course-that's a little difficult with an angel like him. Then last night this just popped in my head, started probably in the middle and worked out a small plot. I wasn't sure who to put him with, and I can't picture him in yaoi at all-so Sierra was brought in.

I tried keeping his innocent mood, even when doing dirty things so I hope you like it. Reviews greatly appreciated-I'd love to know what you liked about it, and what you disliked. 

Title:Worth it

Rating: R/ Mature for sexual activities and some language

Couple: Finnian x Sierra(Ciel Gender bend)

Disclaimer:I don't own Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) or the idea to switch Ciel's gender ;P

On with the show

* * *

In the past few months, it had become more and more obvious that the Young Mistress was falling for our little gardener.

They talked and she would go out to speak while he trimmed, pruned and pulled.

So when the day came that he was called into her bedroom and everyone given strict orders not to disturb her- the rest of the house was non to surprised. How would they expect anyone to not fall for such a sweet,innocent yet not entirely pure boy.

Sebastian clearly wasn't happy, as he lashed out at the others, even going off on Tanaka.

But under his contract he could do nothing to stop the growing affections, especially when they realized the feelings were mutual.

May Lene had fled to a cupboard to her shield her nosebleed from outraged eyes when she pictured her Mistress and the little blond boy.

That said boy was currently standing in front of the designated door.

A hand went from their lock behind his back to knock hesitantly at the door. Her voice welcomed him and he opened it just enough to peek in, receive approval, before walking in and shutting it.

**"Y-you called for me? Sierra-sama?"** he said, avoiding eye contact.

**"It's Sierra. Just Sierra to you." **she corrected calmly, crossing her legs- her elegance and confident posture never failing. She wore a simple white slip that clung to her figure and revealed her ample chest. Her hair was down completely and no makeup masked her face.

**"Come here." **Her voice softened but her rank(and the visible skin) kept him intimidated.

He obeyed, coming over and bowing in front of her on the massive bed.

**"Finny...look at me."** He raised up, his sea green eyes meeting her more aqua ones and locking together.

The tender love he saw there was shocking, but at the same time-entirely predictable and he found himself mirroring it ten fold.

**"Come lay down"** she offered, patting the bed and leaning back in a sea of pillows. He obeyed pretty willingly, his legs sinking down a bit into the soft matress. No wonder Mistress always wanted to stay in here, it's like a cloud. He lay his head on a throw pillow that was just as soft. He was laying on his side, looking into her eyes once more.

**"I love you, Finny(i?)" **he gulped **"And I you, Sierra."** he whispered, seemingly in awe.

**"So, if we both know that, will you do something for me..and not worry about what people think?"**

All guards went up as he tried to shield his brain from any mindgames. **"H-hai?"**

****She scootched forward until they were mere inches away, her breath ghosting over his lips **"Make love to me"**

* * *

****His eyes shot open and searched hers, looking for a dark humor and was startled by how serious she seemed. **"I-ah..W-what?!" **he sputtered, sitting up abruptly.

There's no way. No way a beautiful woman with such high rank would..could want him. Of all the people. **"You know _how_, don't you?" **she inquired, quirking an eyebrow. He flinched and nodded, face strawberry red. Oh he knew, all to well.

He'd gone through the roughest of it, no love involved, been a fucktoy as his captor had deemed him. That was his only experience and he'd never had a longing for another in that way.

It was then he noticed the tightness of his pants and his nervous gaze travelled down. Did his body want her? Was it a natural reaction to her implication? Or did he truly want her?

Her eyes had followed his and something akin to a chesire cat went across her face, to be quickly replaced with a frown. **"You don't have to, Finny. It's not an order"** her disappointment was clear.

**"N-no ma'am! It's not that!" **he said in his cute, flustered Finny way, waving his hands frantically. Her eyes lit up with newfound hope and he calmed a bit. **"It's just.."** he sighed **"Why me? You're desired by several men, very good men. Wh****y the gardener?"**

She giggled at his words **"That makes it sound like some sort of taboo," ** she grinned and he felt his face go hot when she cupped his face sweetly, holding it between her hands.

**"Because its _you,_ Finny. I wouldn't ask any other gardener this."** she smirked **"You don't try anything and even when I'm being a bitch you don't ever complain. You show me how to appreciate life****'s little things. You,"  
**she smiled, coming in ever so close **"you've been through so much, and still to this day are put through hell by Sebastian and me but that smile never fails."**

He looked into her eyes, his hands moving to her back to pull her close and their lips connected. The next moments went by in a blur, her moans pulling him back to reality.

**"Aaah, nng-that's right..there-ooh nng!"** Sierra fisted the silky blanket, lips parted and a cherry blush striping over her face.  
After being brutally raped most of his younger days, sweet Finny seemed to be determined to make his lover enjoy his softest side.

His kisses were sweet, and though they often got hot-he always had control(^/^), always kept his wits about him.

His butterfly kisses and the sweet nothings being shot in her ears were enough to have the toughest heart break down and beg for his innocent love.

She was entirely at his mercy, their clothes gone and lain out at the bottom of the bed, like preparing for a new day. The curtains had been shut, but cracked enough for the natural light to shine on her, sweat sheened, porcelain skin.

Her hair fanned out on either side, outlining her pretty face perfectly. Their pants broke the silence.

Finnian wasn't looking to shabby himself; having straddled her hips he now loomed over her comfortably, hands on either side of her head. His dazzling eyes were dark with longing, hands moved up his body, starting at his neck and down. His innocently undefined skin amused her, as she knew the strength the boy had. Her hands stopped at his V and began up again.

He gave in and collapsed on top of her, kissing from her jawbone down, sliding further down with his body.

His lips went to gently kiss her breast, pressing in to the female area men found so desirable. He did this two both of the pair, moving his hands to cup and squeeze them. Her moans and pants fell in sync with his own as he did this, his mouth(lips) staying busy as he went lower, kissing around her navel before putting his lips on the small skin depression, earning a split between a moan and a giggle.

Encouraged by her sounds, he blew slightly and her body thrashed, hands fisting his strawberry blond locks. _**"Stop it**_**, Fiiiinny! Ooh that tickleees-eeek!"** she shrieked with dirty delight when he blew a small strawberry(?) there, looking up with a childlike grin that _ooozed_ mischief.

He blew once more before giving in to her desires and working his way farther down. Her lower area was freshly shaved he noted, giving him a clear view of the pale skin(having probably never seen the sun).

He glanced up, silently asking permission. Her eyes had followed him down, full of nervous fear and anticipation. As if to banish that she inhaled deep and held it, locking her jaw as she gave a quick nod. He kissed the very top before pulling away, instead brushing his fingers over the very core of her sex. His fingers slid up and down, feeling the velvety-slightly moist skin was undaunted appreciation, aware of how huge this was for her to allow this.

He felt around a bit, watching her expression and reaction carefully. Her head thrown back, lips parted and giving off the most beautiful sounds, eyes half lidded as she refused to close them.

His eyes went to his hand when he slipped down a bit, finding a dip..a hole. His heart threatened to break past his ribcage as he realized just what he was touching, what happened next. His eyes closed tight as he felt his finger slide down, slowly getting to the knuckle before stopping. The walls tightened noticeably and pulled a groan out, past his and her lips when she writhed. He waited for her to adjust, to give approval before slipping another in, a small squelching sound as he was coated with her juices.

Timidly he moved the fingers, bending them just barely, twisting them in farther and eventually scissoring them. She didn't seem to enjoy that very much so he switched to bending them instead. His finger caught an area that instantly had her back arched, pressing up and down into him, a long low moan ripping the air and he smiled, simply happy* for her happiness.

At her words he pulled out, hooked his hands under her knees and spread them as much as she allowed before shifting uncomfortably.

The hole seemed to call for his cock, and it responded by twitching, pulling him forward but also holding him back.

Memories of being shoved down, his cock pressed akwardly into the hard ground while his virginity was torn away, once, twice. Was this what he looked like? Was that why they couldn't hold back? Not that they tried very much..

She glanced down at his pause and saw his eyes wide. The fear in them were pretty close to home so she went easy, taking his hand in hers and snapping him out of it with a gentle squeeze. **"You can do this"** she whispered, feeling him squeeze back. **"I don't want to become like them"** he said, confessing his fears.

The young mistress had learned of each worker's past, and her's being so like his she nodded. **"You never could. I want this. There's a big difference. Go as hard, fast as you like"**

His eyes softened into his adorable Finny-ness and he nodded, beaming and looking down at him. She released his hand and lay back, staring at the ceiling in anticipation.

_Right, here goes nothing_ he thought as he took hold of her hips, firmly but ever so gentle. Such a hardened girl, you'd think he wouldn't worry to bad, but Finny will forever be Finny.

He positioned himself, shifted a few times before pressing in. Her walls tightened instantly-earning a deep moan from them both as she gripped the sheets, a low hiss making him pause.

She shook her head frantically **"N-no, Finny. It's alright..just, keep going."** Still uncertain, but not wanting to disappoint he obeyed, pressing in farther, slowly as the walls both restricted him and pulled him farther along. He closed his eyes for a moment when he reached the hilt.

Time seemed to stop as he puled back, almost completely out and with suppressed force pushed back in. Her moans met his and they entertwined. He continued this pace until they were breathless, unsure where the one stopped and the other started.

Eventually she barked/rasped at him to go faster and after some hesitation he complied. Thrust after thrust it became harder and harder to control his speed.

His vision went entirely white when he hit that spot again, loads of pleasure shooting through them both as her moans and cries echoed his own.

He moved and shifted, alternating positions to hit that harder, dead on. He succeeded many times over, her back arched off the bed into him, sending him farther in than he thought possible. He smiled(far to innocent for these sinful/beautiful acts) and continued, focusing on hitting that spot dead on, over and over. He could tell her climax was coming as clear as he could feel himself being sent over the edge, the tightening walls making him see stars. _Oh, so warm_ his mind cried out. _And slick._

He probably had four more thrusts before she cried out and came. His followed suit but he took the liberty to pull out when he felt it.

His seed spurted wildly, all down her legs and most of it on her body. It was a masterpiece abstract painting and she was the canvas. He collapsed on her, satiated, her breath still not yet caught.

He closed his eyes and smiled, never would've thought this day would come.

They lay there for hours, talking quietly before Sierra dozed, her head on his chest, a hand wrapped protectively around her waist.

Finny was watching the shadows of the day dance on her skin when he noticed just how much the shadows resembled someone. He glanced at the window to view three peeping toms(and she-tom). One was holding a scarlet stained hankerchief to her nose, in a vain attempt to hold back the blood. The other shot out his thick hand and gave a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear. One was a dark figure with glowing red eyes that burned with righteous fury, directed into him. He could've sworn the shadow was rippling. **"Eek!"** Finny turned away from the window, his entire face as red as the blood that stained the maid outfit as he curled up with her and tried to convince himself they hadn't seen anything.

* * *

DONE! Wow, I just spent some precious time to put this up when I was supposed to be in class. Apparently my brain goes through all hentai between midnight and three because that's when I wrote this.

Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought. I wasn't really sure who to put as a pairing with him, but I think Sierra did him justice just now. How their past's are pretty alike.

I got inspiration for this from Yes by ravenbow-a No. 6 genderbend. Go give her/him your love aswell-that story is worth it. Shion as a topping uke is epic.

There was more I was gonna say but my mind went blank.

Oh wait- I'll be putting up a lot of pervy stuff like this in the next three months-cause after that I'm turning my back entirely on this area. So enjoy while it lasts.

*If you read one of my other stories you'll see that I steer clear of the word Happy. It just seems like such a simple emotion, brought forth by fleeting things. To bring joy or bliss seems to last longer but Happy could be there five seconds and long gone the next. Yet somehow with little Finny, Bliss and Joy don't sound right. Happy is the only word for him and with him it seems to last forever. So...yeah. Add that to my quirk. I hate happy unless with Finny.

Review greatly appreciated, come on...give Finny your love. Oh and hey-anyone know what happened to FFdotnet's sister site? The one for original characters? I went to find the link on the homepage and its not there! Let me know and I'll upload some of my own stories *ish excited*

Alright, love, hugs, Finny...buh bye


End file.
